


Nico Plays Pokemon Go

by MurkyMuse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Pure Crack, the title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re telling me that you’ve been missing because you were off playing Pokemon Go.” Will thought about it a second longer. “And you didn’t invite me, your caring boyfriend who introduced you to Pokemon in the first place.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico Plays Pokemon Go

**Author's Note:**

> Pure crackfic based off a tumblr post. 
> 
> Also sorry to the readers of Forget Me Not. I am working on the next chapter. It’s just...Pokemon Go is very distracting. XD

Will half-heartedly pushed his food around the plate as worried thoughts spun through his mind. He hadn’t seen Nico since dinner yesterday. He thought by now that the son of Hades would know better than to vanish without at least a “hey Will, I have an errand to run for my dad” or whatever the reason was.

His anxiety and frustration must have been obvious because his siblings kept giving him sympathetic glances.

“Nico’s one of the most powerful demigods alive”, Austin eventually spoke up, “I’m sure he’s fine.”  

Will sighed. “He better be so I can strangle him when he shows back up.”

* * *

 

Nico did not show up after dinner or at the campfire. Will ended up ushering his younger siblings to bed and then stared at the dark ceiling in a fruitless attempt to sleep. After hours of shifting and turning, he gave up. Slipping his flip-flops back on, he wandered outside.

Will didn’t go far; he just sat out on the porch and peered at Cabin 13. Or toward its general direction. Cabin 13 blended so well with the dark that it was pretty much invisible at night.

About an hour passed by when Will noticed movement from the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see Nico melt out of the shadows and trudge to his cabin. However, he paused mid-step once he noticed Will.

“Why are you up this late?” Nico asked as he walked up.

Will crossed his arms. “I don’t know, Nico. Maybe it has something to do with _someone_ vanishing without a word for over a day.”

Nico flushed as he answered, “I was playing Pokemon Go…”

He blinked as he slowly processed that statement.

“You’re telling me that you’ve been missing because you were off playing Pokemon.” Will thought about it a second longer. “And you didn’t invite me, your caring boyfriend who introduced you to Pokemon in the first place.”

Nico at least looked sheepish about it.

“I wanted to do a test run to make sure playing the game didn’t attract monsters like phone calls do…Then I go lost.”

“You got lost?”

“In Australia.”

“You got lost playing Pokemon. In Australia.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “That’s what I said, Will.”

“You didn’t get bit by any spiders or anything did you?”

“No.”

Will peered closely, inching his face forward until their noses were almost touching. Nico gulped as his eyes flickered to Will’s lips. Will naturally chose that moment to lean away.

“You look a little dehydrated.”

Before Nico would respond, Will rushed back inside the cabin. He came back a few minutes later with a water bottle and tossed it at Nico.

“Sometimes I don’t know who has it worse: Annabeth or me.”

“That’s a low blow, Solace.”

“Over twenty four hours. Not even an Iris message.”

“I’m sorry, okay.”

“Good…I’ll forgive you if you let me see your Pokemon collection.”

Nico pulled out a fancy phone in a fancy but durable case and passed it over. Will mentally questioned how he even got it for a half-second before remembering that Hades was also the god of wealth.

In another heartbeat, he had the app open.  

“TheGhostKing, really? And you call me a dork.”

Nico shrugged. “I won that title from Minos. I might as well use it.”

Will laughed as he began scrolling through Nico’s Pokemon. As his username suggested, he had focused on ghost types. However, there were a few that didn’t fit the theme. One was a ditto named Frank. Another was a Vaporeon named NOT MY TYPE. That one had Will rolling so much that he could barely breath.

“I wanted a Jolteon”, Nico explained.

“Were you going to name it Jason?”

Nico huffed, “Why am I dating you again.”

“Because I’m hot.”

Nico lightly shoved his shoulder in reply.

Will scrolled down a little farther before suddenly stopping. There was a pokemon named Solace.

“You named a _Chansey_ after me.”

Even in the dark, Will could see the red burning across Nico’s cheeks.

“It’s a cute healer. You’re a cute healer.”

“That’s actually sweet.”

Will passed the phone back; only for Nico to pull out a second phone and press it into his hands.

“I hope you’re ready to start your Pokemon journey.”

He glanced blankly at the phone before looking back up at a smugly smiling Nico.  

“Seriously?”

“No, I’m going to play it in front of you and laugh.”

Will grinned. “Well, you did cheat and get a head start.”

“Just pick your starter, Will.”

“Okay. But since I’m sure you already know where to find all the different Pokemon, I want you to help me find a Cubone. I need to name it after my boneheaded boyfriend.”


End file.
